My Best Friend
by Quoise
Summary: Arizona and Callie have been best friends for a year, but Arizona has loved her since first sight.  Will Callie return her feelings especially since she has a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters, just writing for fun.

Pleas feel write reviews or comments...I'd love to hear your feedback.

* * *

><p>Arizona Robbins remembers the moment she met Calliope Torres like it was yesterday. She remembered thinking how absolutely beautiful the Latina woman was, her gorgeous smile, and her sexy curves. The truth was that day was a year ago and although Arizona fell in love with Calliope at first sight, she had settled on being her best friend.<p>

There was no doubt that the two had an instant connection and immediately hit it off. Granted the Peds surgeon was extremely perky and positive, but Callie found it endearing. Arizona would have asked Callie out in a heartbeat, but unfortunately the sexy Latina was already involved with someone and why wouldn't she be? She is an incredible woman.

It was becoming more difficult for Arizona to spend time with her best friend though. It was getting harder to hide her feelings, plus she was tired of being the third wheel with Callie and her girlfriend. She was also tired of hearing about their relationship. Arizona knew that they were wrong for each other. Why couldn't Calliope see that too?

"Dr. Robbins? Hello?" Arizona was snapped out of her daydream of her best friend, something she did quite often.

"Oh, sorry Alex. What's up?"

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that…you're going into your own little world several times a day now. What's your deal?"

"Nothing, I'm just not sleeping that well. What did you need Kerev?"

At that moment Arizona spotted Callie and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?"

Arizona was completely caught off guard. _"Am I really that obvious?"_

"Kerev, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Dr. Torres is my best friend, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey you wanna grab lunch?" Callie asked. _"I need to start distancing myself…this is torture."_

"Um, I'd love to, but I'm so busy…rain check?" And with that Arizona hurried off, hoping Calliope didn't see the hurt on her face.

"What's her problem?" Callie asked Alex.

"No idea. Why don't you ask her?"

Callie had noticed Arizona was being distant lately, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that she needed her best friend and missed her in her life. There was another feeling Callie was feeling too, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Kerev was right, she should just ask Arizona, but for some reason that thought terrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona was on her third drink and second shot when most of her co-workers began to show up at Joe's. Needless to say she was a little tipsy. Teddy noticed her friend looking defeated and made her way to the bar.

"Bad day?" Teddy asked

"Ugh, you could say that. I just can't keep doing this to myself?"

Teddy was a little confused because Arizona loved her job.

"You're tired of being a doctor?"

"No, I love my job and helping the kids, it's just…"

As Arizona trailed off, Teddy looked to see what had caught her attention. It was none other than Callie. Teddy knew Arizona felt something for the ortho surgeon, but she would never admit it. Callie made her way over to the bar, which Teddy decided was a good time for her to make her exit.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go mingle." And with that she was gone.

Callie was glad when she walked in and saw Arizona. Maybe some fun away from the hospital would bring her her best friend back. The person she confided in and trusted. She missed seeing that smile and her cute dimples.

"Hey Arizona, rough day?" Callie asked.

"It was okay Calliope." _I love when she calls me Calliope_, she thought to herself.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"_Just keep my distance…that's all I've got to do", _thought Arizona.

"No, not really, just the usual work stuff."

"I know what will make you feel better! Let's dance! This is one of your favorite songs!"

It was true, "Best of My Love" by the Emotions was one of her favorites, but she wasn't sure if she could be that close to Callie. Before she even knew what she was doing Callie was leading her to the dance floor.

_Doesn't take much to make me happy and make me smile with glee_

_Never never will I feel discouraged Cause our love's no mystery_

As they started dancing, Arizona could feel the butterflies that she has in her stomach whenever she's around Calliope grow from hundreds to thousands. She knew this was a bad idea, but she couldn't stop herself from dancing with the woman she loves.

_Demonstrating love and affection, That you give so openly yeah_

_I like the way ya make me feel about you baby, Want the whole wide world to see_

Something felt different for Callie…Arizona wasn't acting like her normal self. She wouldn't make eye contact with Callie and was dancing kind of far away. Callie decided to change that and grabbed Arizona closer to her. When she touched Arizona's soft skin, it sent a chill through her body. Callie looked into Arizona's beautiful blue eyes and she was lost in them.

_Goin' in and out of changes, The kind that come around each day_

_My life has a better meaning, Love has kissed me in a beautiful way_

As the two were on the dance floor, Teddy and Alex looked on, silently cheering for something to happen. They both knew it was only a matter of time before the two finally got together. They were just perfect together. But just when they thought something would actually happen in she walked, Callie's other half. No one really cared for her and no one understood why she was even with her. Arizona was a million times better.

As the song stopped Arizona and Callie quickly separated, but never lost eye contact. They weren't exactly sure what just happened, but it felt right.

"Hey baby!" God she is so annoying, thought Arizona.

"Oh hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now…sorry I'm late."

"Hey Arizona," she said, full of jealousy. _She's never liked me_, thought Arizona.

"Hey Erica," Arizona said sadly. She thought that maybe she and Callie had gotten somewhere, that something could happen, but of course it didn't. It was just her luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

As Callie and Erica headed to the bar, Arizona headed to the table with her friends. She decided that it was probably time for her to leave. She really didn't want to be around the two love birds, especially after what happened on the dance floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, if you ask me Torres is an idiot!" Alex chimed in. Although he usually lacked tact, he always had Arizona's back.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Thanks for asking. I think I'm gonna head home though."

As Arizona was grabbing her purse, she saw both Teddy and Alex staring at the bar with their mouths wide open. Naturally Arizona was curious, but what she saw next knocked the wind out of her.

Erica was down on one knee! Down On One Knee! _What the fuck?_ Arizona thought. _That should be me._ As she looked on at her best friend saying yes, tears began falling down her face and she knew she had to get out of there quickly. Arizona knew she wouldn't be able to handle Callie coming up to her all excited. It would be like pouring salt onto her wound of a broken heart. Luckily Teddy was one step ahead of her and was leading Arizona outside.

Arizona waited until they were in the car to allow herself to completely break down. Her life was spiraling out of control. All she wanted was to be loved, but not just by anyone, but by her Calliope.

"That's supposed to be me proposing Teddy. Not Erica! I mean, what does she even see in her?"

"Why don't you tell Callie how you feel? It is tearing you up inside."

"I can't! If I tell her it becomes real and she doesn't feel that way about me obviously, or she wouldn't have said yes to Erica."

Arizona was heartbroken and she didn't know how she was going to face her best friend tomorrow. She would give anything to hide in a hole and never come out, but since that wasn't an option she was just going to have to fake being happy for her everyday. God, this was going to be hell.

Callie's POV

As Erica and Callie moved to the bar all Callie could think about was what just happened between her and Arizona. But she shook it off when Erica leaned in for a kiss. Erica was kind and loving and supportive. Sure she could be abrasive, but so could Callie. They started dating a couple of months before she and Arizona had met.

As Callie was off in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Erica had gotten down on one knee. When she looked down she couldn't believe what she saw. Erica kneeling with a beautiful diamond ring. It was the kind of ring that any woman would love, but it just seemed too commercial and common.

"Callie, I love you and I want to share my life with you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

_It was the next logical step_, Callie thought to herself.

"Yes Erica, I will marry you."

_Was this really happening? Am I really going to marry Erica? _

Erica placed the ring on Callie's finger and gave her a passionate kiss.

Callie wanted to share the news with her best friend, but when she looked over she saw that she had just walked out with Teddy. _She probably didn't see what just happened or she would have come over and given me a big hug. I mean, she would have been excited for me._

When they made their way over to the table with all their friends and Callie flashed the engagement ring, no one really seemed that excited. Alex practically gave her the death stare.

"I'm out of here!" Alex said slamming his beer down.

"What's wrong with you?" Callie asked.

"You know, maybe you should get your head out of your ass and look around instead of being selfish."

Callie had no idea what had gotten into him. He probably just had a bad day. She wanted to tell Arizona so badly about her engagement, but her phone call and text went un-answered. _She did have a lot to drink tonight. I'll just tell her tomorrow at work. Hopefully she'll be excited for me. It didn't really seem like anyone else was._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of the reviews! Hope you guys like the next chapter. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><em>Callie stood there staring at the beautiful woman kneeling before her, asking her to marry her. The beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman was everything she wanted. She made Callie feel special and important…she made her feel like she was the only person in the room. Callie couldn't imagine her life with out her.<em>

_"Yes I will marry you!" Callie said with no hesitation. The blonde woman drew Callie into a passionate kiss that made Callie's entire body tingle and her heart swell._

Callie sat up in bed, awaking herself from her dream. "Arizona?" she said to herself. _I was dreaming about Arizona? It's probably just because I haven't told her about my engagement to Erica and that's why I saw her instead of Erica_, Callie thought to herself, brushing off the bizarre notion.

It was almost time to get up anyways and she decided she needed a cold shower. It would help her to clear her thoughts and to also get rid of the arousal the dream had brought her. Sure she could have woken Erica up to help her get rid of the desire she felt, but for some reason she just wasn't in the mood. Hopping in the shower, Callie decided that she wanted to get to work early and find Arizona. She really wanted to tell her the news before she heard it from someone else. The gossip in that hospital travelled faster than when she was in high school.

Callie kissed Erica on the cheek and headed out the door. Although they worked at separate hospitals, Callie and Erica for the most part had the same schedule, which was nice. A lot of doctors who were together didn't have that luxury.

Callie arrived at the hospital and decided to make it her mission to find Arizona. She needed to talk to her best friend, who if she were honest with herself, was becoming more of a stranger. They used to talk all the time about everything and Callie needed her back. She missed her. The thought of this sent a slight pang to Callie's chest. She ignored the feeling and made her way up to Ped's, hoping to see Arizona.

* * *

><p>Arizona wasn't really able to sleep much the night before, so once she took a cold shower and let the alcohol leave her system, she decided to come in a couple hours early. Hopefully the tiny humans would be enough of a distraction so she could try to forget about Callie, if even for just five minutes.<p>

Arizona was dreading seeing Callie, but she knew it was coming soon. She thought about avoiding her, but that would just make it worse. She needed to get it over and done with. As Arizona was deep in her thoughts she heard that beautiful voice that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Hey," Callie said. "Do you have a second? I have some news to share with you."

Arizona took in a deep breath as she turned towards Callie.

"Um yeah, what's up?" Arizona asked, giving Callie a huge smile. A smile that almost took Callie's breath away.

"I…uh…," _Why am I having a hard time telling her,_ Callie thought to herself. _God, her dimples are so cute. No! She's your friend Callie and you're engaged. Pull yourself together._

"I'm engaged," Callie finally blurted out.

"Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Arizona said without trying to sound too fake.

"Yeah, Erica asked me right after you left the bar. I tried calling you last night, but you didn't answer."

"I had so much to drink last night, I was probably passed out." Arizona lied, not wanting her friend to know that she was up crying most of the night, heartbroken that she was not the person proposing to Calliope.

"Oh wow, the ring is beautiful." Arizona told Callie, even though that was a lie too. It was too simple and ordinary. Calliope was extraordinary and deserved something unique. Clearly Erica didn't know her at all. And from Callie's expression on her face, Arizona could tell she felt the same.

At that moment Arizona's pager went off. _Thank God_, she thought to herself. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Sorry, I've got to run. But Congratulations Calliope. If you're happy than I'm happy!" _Shit! That's not quite what I wanted to say._ She gave Callie a quick hug, too long of contact would make her feel worse, and off she was.

"If you're happy than I'm happy," Callie said to herself. _What did that even mean? Was Arizona not really happy for her? _

"Earth to Torres," said the handsome and suave man.

"Oh, hey Mark sorry…I was deep in thought."

"So I hear you're engaged. I mean, I'm a little upset that you didn't let me know, but I get it." Clearly his feelings were a little hurt.

"I'm sorry…you were next on my list to tell." And it was the truth. Aside from Arizona, Mark was her next best friend.

"Did you tell blondie?"

"Yeah, I just told her a few minutes ago, why?"

"No reason. I passed her in the hall and she seemed a little distracted, like something was bothering her." Like most people, Mark did not care much for Erica. He wanted his friend to be happy, but he saw how Arizona and Callie interacted. He saw how head over heels Arizona was for her and he couldn't understand why Callie couldn't see the same thing. Maybe by just dropping a few things here and there Callie would start to see that Arizona was really who she belonged with.

Callie didn't know what was going on with her best friend, but she needed to find out.

"Crap, 911 page. See you later Mark." _I guess I'll have to find out what's going on with Arizona later. Today is going to be long._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews! I know most of you want Erica to be gone, but unfortunately she's not yet. But don't worry, I have a plan :)

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Callie had told Arizona about her engagement. That day was kind of a blur for Arizona. She was disappointed and heartbroken. She had to do everything in her power to not break down in front of her patients. She was a professional damn it, and she couldn't let this hurt her job performance.<p>

Teddy had sought out Arizona to make sure she was okay. She hated seeing her friend like this. Arizona told Teddy that she would survive…she just needed to distract herself with work.

Later that day Callie had sought her out too, wanting to make sure she was okay. She did see how worn her friend looked. Arizona told her she was fine and it was just the pressure of work, which Callie seemed to buy.

Over the next few weeks Arizona sucked it up and did her job as a best friend. She figured if she couldn't have Callie romantically, she still wanted her in her life in whatever capacity she could take. She bought bridal magazines for Callie and left them in her locker. When they were able to have lunch together they would discuss what kind of wedding Callie wanted. Arizona had even said yes when Callie asked her to be her maid of honor.

Arizona had pushed out of her mind that Callie was marrying Erica and instead was thinking in her head that this was she and Callie's wedding. I mean she knew that wasn't the truth, but it helped her to get through the day and to get her excited about the wedding planning.

One day at lunch Arizona and Callie had magazines and clippings out about what they wanted for the wedding. Callie couldn't help, but feel grateful to Arizona for helping with this. In fact, Callie looked forward to this part of her day when she got to spend some really quality time with Arizona. It was her favorite part of her day. _Wait, is that normal for this to be the favorite part of my day? I mean, shouldn't the favorite part be with Erica and not Arizona?_

"Calliope? What are you thinking about?" Arizona said with her signature smile, exposing her cute dimples.

"Um, nothing…I was just thinking about how this is one of my favorite parts of my day."

Arizona felt a flitter of her heart. It was nice knowing that Callie felt that way because for Arizona this was definitely her favorite part of the day. She only wished they could have this all day, everyday. Arizona was lost in Callie's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be burning a hole in her. It was like they were the only two people in the room and nothing else mattered except they two of them. Arizona needed to tell Callie how she felt...she just didn't think she could hold it in any longer. She didn't care what the consequences were anymore. Calliope Torres was the love of her life and she couldn't watch her slip away and marry someone else.

"Um, Callie I uh..."

And then Arizona looked over Callie's shoulder and saw the woman that ruined everything.

"What is she doing here?" Arizona said full of disdain.

Callie looked behind her wondering who Arizona was giving death stares to. Low and behold it was Erica. She hated to admit it to herself, but she kind of wished Erica hadn't ruined her special time with Arizona.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I had a couple of hours to kill before my next surgery so I thought I'd surprise you. Plus I knew you and Arizona had been wedding planning during lunch, so I thought I'd come and see what you all had done so far."

_Great, now the bitch has to give her two cents about mine and Callie's… I mean her and Callie's wedding. Why did she have to show up?_

As they all sat down Callie went over what she and Arizona had planned. The botanical gardens for a night wedding with tents and candlelight, with the nuptials being done by a 200 year old oak tree. The blue and purple hydrangeas that would be placed around as centerpieces as well as used for the bouquets. The band they had researched that played everything from Frank Sinatra to Lady Gaga. It truly was the perfect wedding. When Callie got done and looked to Erica to say, "Wow, you guys really outdid yourselves. That looks amazing," she got a completely different reaction.

"I know you guys worked really hard on this, but I don't like any of this."

Arizona sat there in shock as this woman tore down everything she and Callie had worked on. Arizona felt like her dream was being shattered.

"I think we should have the reception at the country club and just have a DJ. Also, I really don't like hydrangeas. I think we should use oranges and not blues."

Arizona could not sit there any longer and listen to this bitch knock everything they worked for down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go check on some patients. I'll see you later."

As she walked out of the cafeteria at a quicker pace than usual, feeling the tears come down her face, she felt an arm grab her. God she loved Callie's touch on her skin.

"Arizona, wait!"

"Callie I have to go," not wanting to turn around for her friend to see her.

"Arizona, don't be upset," Callie said wiping a tear from Arizona's face. She hated seeing her friend this way.

"I'm sorry Erica shot everything down. You know how she can get. I probably should have just planned everything with her and not gotten you so involved in it," Callie said almost guilty.

"Yeah, that probably would have been a good idea," Arizona replied sarcastically.

"Listen, I really do have to go though."

"Yeah, I understand. Are you still coming to the engagement party tomorrow night?" Callie yelled down the hall.

Arizona really didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. "Yeah I'll be there…see you tomorrow."

_I know I wanted Calliope in my life somehow, but this is too hard. I mean I was going to tell her, but I probably shouldn't. She's getting married to Erica and that's that. Tomorrow night is going to be torture._

Across the cafeteria Teddy, Alex, and Mark all stared at Arizona and Callie's table. It was something they had been doing for the past few weeks. Hell Mark was the one who suggested to Callie that she and Arizona should spend time at lunch together, while Teddy and Alex had helped Arizona deal with the situation. They even suggested that she should help Callie plan the wedding, hoping that if they worked close together they would both come to terms with their true feelings. Now that Erica had showed up it had ruined everything. It really seemed like the two of them were getting somewhere.

As Callie made her way back into the cafeteria she looked over at their table, a little embarrassed about what just happened. Mark gave a slight smile, Teddy avoided eye contact, and Alex looked like he could punch someone. Alex made his way over to Callie, with Mark following him behind. Alex viewed Arizona kind of like a sister and he didn't like to see her upset.

"Great job of sticking up for your best friend Torres. You just let Hahn run right over her and you didn't even say anything. Arizona doesn't deserve to have you."

Alex walked off and Callie looked at Mark.

"What the hell was that? Kerev has been getting pissed off at me a lot lately. What was I supposed to say to Erica?"

"I don't know Cal. I mean you kind of did let Erica say what she wanted to and you didn't even defend your or Arizona's ideas. I just don't understand why you let her make the decisions."

"I make decisions Mark!" Callie said trying not to get angry.

"I know you do, I'm sorry, it's just I think you and Robbins…"

"Hey Mark, how are you doing?" Erica said with her condescending tone.

"Oh hey Erica, I'm doing great! Congratulations on the engagement. I'll see you guys tomorrow night." Mark didn't want to have to waste one more breath talking to Erica Hahn.

"Cal, I've got to get back. I'll see you tonight." And with that Erica gave Callie a kiss and was gone.

_Is Mark right? Do I give Erica all of the control in our relationship? I probably should have stood up for Arizona, but she could have said something too._ Callie thought to herself, defending her own actions. Everyone just seemed to be testy this past month. Hopefully tomorrow night at the engagement party they could all have fun. They all just needed to drink and dance. But deep down Callie knew there was something else with Arizona. When she grabbed Arizona's arm, it gave her that tingling feeling throughout her body and she was having a hard time shaking it off. _Tomorrow night will be fun!_ Callie thought to herself, as she continued to push her feelings further down, hoping that whatever it was would just go away.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for all of the reviews! This chapter is a little shorter, but I'm hoping to have chapter 7 up today as well. If not it will be tomorrow for sure.

* * *

><p>Callie POV<p>

Of course the night of the engagement party it had to be raining…and it was cold. The party was being thrown by some of Erica's colleagues at the country club she wanted to have the wedding at. Talk about a stuffy crowd. But Callie was happy that several of her friends from the hospital were coming so she wouldn't be bored.

Callie and Erica had selected a DJ for the event who was supposed to be good. Callie loved to dance…it made her feel happy and alive. So when she found out that Erica had cancelled the DJ and opted for a piano player, Callie was pretty pissed off.

"Erica, how could you not tell me you cancelled the DJ? I have been looking forward to dancing all week!"

"I'm sorry Cal, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Most of my friends aren't the kind to dance and I thought a piano player would be nicer. We'll have the DJ for our wedding. Let's just have fun tonight."

Callie wasn't really in the mood to argue so she didn't put up a fight. But the more she thought about it she began to think Mark was right. Erica did seem to make decisions without consulting her. Especially decisions that affected Callie.

When they arrived at their party only Erica's friends were there. Callie made nice with them for a few minutes and decided it was time for a drink. _I really wish Arizona were here…she would make this so much more bearable. It doesn't matter where we are, she can always make me laugh and make the best of any situation. _

At that moment Callie felt a chill run down her back. She looked towards the door and the sight she saw took her breath away. There was her best friend, staring right back at her with her beautiful blue eyes and dimpled smile. Arizona's eyes were like the color of cobalt, that were made brighter by the blue, strapless dress she wore that hung in all the right places. Callie didn't know what was happening, but in that moment the only person in the room was Arizona Robbins…and she was beautiful.

Arizona POV

"Teddy, I don't want to go. This is going to be torture! I can't keep doing this to myself," Arizona said, trying not cry for the hundredth time that day.

"Arizona, I know you don't want to, but you need to make an appearance. We'll stay for like an hour. All you have to do is say hi to Callie and then mingle with other people. Just try to avoid her." Teddy said through Arizona's bedroom door.

Finally Arizona opened her bedroom door.

"Wow! You look amazing! If I weren't into men I would totally do you."

This comment made Arizona laugh, which Teddy was proud of herself for. Arizona was lucky to have a friend like Teddy and with everything going on with Callie, she had really been a great person to confide in.

"Thanks Teddy…you look pretty hot yourself. I guess let's get this over with."

On the ride over Arizona was nervous. She had come so close to telling Callie how she felt and now she was forced to go to her engagement party. Arizona wondered what she did in a past life to deserve this type of punishment. Before they entered the club Teddy squeezed Arizona's hand.

"It's going to be okay. And if you need me at all just let me know."

"Thanks Teddy…you're a great friend."

"Hey Altman, Blondie. How's it going?"

"Hey Mark, Lexie. Doing well and yourselves?"

"We're doing fantastic," Mark said with a huge grin. To be honest he was completely nervous about tonight. He wasn't sure what was going to go down, but he had a feeling that something definitely would.

"Mark, is your face okay? You look kind of goofy," Arizona said.

"I'm totally fine…shall we?" he asked as they entered the room.

Immediately Arizona saw Callie sitting at the bar by herself. And damn did she look sexy. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with a plunging neckline that accentuated all of her curves. Arizona tried desperately to stop staring at her Calliope, but she just couldn't. Callie must have felt her staring and when she looked in those big, chocolate eyes her knees got weak. _God I love you…if I could only tell you the truth._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up yesterday. I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>Callie tried to compose herself as she made her way over to Arizona. Mark, Teddy, and Lexie realized that Callie hadn't even noticed them, so they decided to make themselves scarce.<p>

"Hi, you look amazing…I mean that dress is great." Callie said breathlessly, getting lost in Arizona's eyes.

"Well thank you…you look pretty hot yourself." _Really did I just say that?_

"So Calliope, are you double fisting it to get through the evening?"

_God, there's that smile again_, Callie thought.

"What? No, I got you a white wine. Figured you could use it…the crowd is a little stuffy in here."

"Yeah, what's with the piano player? I'm surprised you don't have a DJ."

"Yeah well we were supposed to have one, but Erica decided to cancel her at the last minute for the piano player."

"Well how rude is that?"

"What's rude?" Erica asked as she butted into their conversation. Arizona had just about enough of this woman.

"You are rude! I can't believe you canceled the DJ knowing that Calliope really wanted her."

"I'm sorry Arizona, I didn't realize you were a part of our decision making process."

"Well it seems like the only one who makes decisions is you Erica."

"You guys, come on. That's enough. Let's just let it go." Callie didn't want for there to be a scene, but she couldn't help but smile that Arizona had stood up for her.

"You're right Cal…listen there are some people I'd like you to meet if you don't mind."

"Sure, that's fine Erica. I'll catch up with you later Arizona."

Teddy knew just what Arizona needed as she handed her a shot of tequila.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"I could tell. What happened?"

"I just told Erica that she was rude and that she makes all of the decisions in their relationship."

"Well that was ballsy…good for you."

"God, this party blows…good idea with the shots," Mark said as he and Lexie made their way over to Teddy and Arizona.

"Yeah, no kidding. This isn't Callie at all…it's so boring. I say let's just keep taking shots, have a few more drinks, and then head out of here."

"Great idea Blondie!"

After their third shot, they were all having a good time. Cristina and Owen had showed up and they were all telling funny stories from the hospital. Arizona almost forgot where she was until she looked over and saw Callie watching her. She offered her a quick smile and then drew her attention back to her colleagues.

Callie looked over feeling a little jealous that she couldn't be with Arizona and her friends. It looked like they were having so much fun and she was stuck with Erica talking to Erica's friends. Callie couldn't help but feel like Erica was controlling her. She had never thought that before, but the past few weeks had been eye opening. Erica shot everything Callie wanted to do down and she was starting to get tired of it.

As Arizona brought her attention back to her drink and her friends, she heard someone on the microphone.

"Alright, let's get Callie's maid of honor over here for a speech."

_Did I just hear that correctly? Did someone just say I was supposed to give a speech?_

_By the looks on Teddy and Mark's faces I'm gonna go with yes. I didn't think I had to give a speech…what the hell? I am so not prepared and I'm kind of tipsy. This is not good._

Callie looked at Arizona with a face that said, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

As Arizona made her way to the microphone she tried to collect her thoughts so that she would sound intelligent and caring, but not too caring. The speech needed to be superficial, but she isn't a superficial person at all. She's genuine, kind, and in love with the woman she was giving the speech to. How is she going to pull this off?

As Arizona got up to the microphone, she could feel the nerves taking over. She thought that by avoiding eye contact with Callie, or anyone for that matter, she might be able to get through it.

"Yeah Robbins," Mark yelled offering her words of encouragement that she couldn't help, but laugh at. She looked up and her eyes met Callie's, who was also laughing at Mark. Arizona tried to look away, but she just couldn't. Callie offered Arizona a big smile to show her encouragement as Arizona began.

"Well I wasn't prepared to make a speech tonight, but I can only speak from the heart. I've known Calliope for a little over a year now and from the moment we met I knew we would be best of friends. She's smart and funny and beautiful…and she is the kind of person that would do anything for you. She is loyal and genuine. She knows how to make you feel important, like you're the only one in the room. Erica, you are truly the luckiest woman in the world to have someone like Callie in your life. Appreciate her everyday because she deserves it. Callie, I love you. Here's to you both."

Callie noticed the sadness that came from her friend, especially from the last part of the speech. And to be honest, Callie felt sadness too. This was supposed to be a happy night, but the only time she felt happy was when Arizona walked in. Thinking about that moment made Callie's heart flitter and put a smile on her face.

Arizona couldn't get away any faster. She had to get out of here before the tears started flowing. Callie went up to her to give her a hug and Arizona flew right passed her. Arizona didn't care that it was raining…all she knew was that she needed fresh air and she needed it now.

"Arizona wait!" Callie yelled after her, but she didn't stop as she made it outside.

"Arizona, I said wait!" as Callie caught up to her, not caring that she too was getting drenched.

"What's wrong? Why did you walk out like that and in the rain? It's pouring out here. Let's go inside."

"No Callie, I'm not going inside! I'm leaving, I'm done."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with you Arizona? You haven't been yourself in weeks. I miss you."

"You can't marry Erica!"

"Why can't I marry her?"

"You just can't!"

"Tell me why Arizona!"

"Because…because…"

And in that moment Arizona decided to take a leap of faith and put it all out on the line. She cupped her hands on Callie's cheeks, looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. Callie's lips were so soft and everything that Arizona thought they would be. Callie was in shock, but the feeling she got when Arizona's lips met hers was something she had never experienced before. It was earth shattering and Callie didn't want it to end. Neither felt the cold rain as it beat down around them, but instead they felt the warmth they received from each other. As Arizona continued to kiss her, their bodies moved closer and closer together until there was no more space in between them.

Arizona reluctantly pulled back and gazed into Callie's eyes. She needed to tell her how she's felt for all this time.

"I have wanted to do that since the day I met you. I'm in love with you Calliope. I always have and I always will."

_How could I not see that Arizona loved me? Am I that selfish? I'd be lying to myself if I didn't say there has always been an attraction. I mean how could there not be…Arizona is beautiful. _

As Callie was deep in her thoughts Teddy pulled up to get Arizona, being careful to keep her distance to not spoil the moment.

Arizona reached out and grabbed Callie's hand…it felt so good to be able to be able to do that. Even in the rain Arizona could feel the softness of Callie's skin and the electricity it sent through her.

"Calliope, come with me. Let's just get out of here."

"I…I can't, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? You kissed me back. I thought…"

"I know and it was a mistake. I can't just leave Erica during our engagement party."

"But I love you and the way you kissed me it seemed like you felt the same. You don't love me?"

"I'm sorry," Callie said as she broke the warmth of Arizona's contact and walked away, tears flowing freely down her face. _I just don't know what to do!_

Arizona stood in the rain paralyzed as Callie walked away from her. If she was heartbroken before she told Callie her true feelings, this was like death. She felt like she couldn't breathe or move. How could she be so naïve to think that Callie loved her back? But the way Callie looked at her, she had felt the love and especially that kiss. Arizona could taste Callie on her lips, which were still tingling.

"Come on Arizona…let's get you home and dried off." Teddy led Arizona back to her car knowing that tonight was going to be long and tough. Teddy could only hope that Mark could talk some sense into Callie and realize she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

><p>I know some of you are probably hating me right now, but I promise it will be a happy ending.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you again for the reviews! They make my day :)

* * *

><p>Callie was heading back to work after having a couple of days off since the engagement party. And she was dreading it. She had debated calling Arizona, but she didn't know what to say. I mean what could she say to make things better? As much as the thought of going with Arizona that night was tempting, she just couldn't do that to Erica. But now she had hurt her best friend and it killed her inside.<p>

Mark had tried several times to call her, but they went unanswered. Callie decided that if she just didn't talk about it than maybe it would just go away. But for her mind it wouldn't go away. She kept replaying that night over and over in her head. The way Arizona felt, the way her eyes were deep blue with passion, the way she could still taste Arizona for hours after their kiss. _When Arizona told me she loved me it made my heart melt_, Callie thought to herself.

At that moment Callie saw Mark walking towards her. She did her best to hide from him, but it was too late. She had already been spotted.

"Torres, you can't hide from me and keep avoiding me. You need someone to talk to and I'm here for you."

"Damn it Mark…I don't want to talk about it."

At that moment Callie spotted Arizona, who looked like hell. Her eyes were puffy with dark circles under them and the life that had once been in them was drained. Arizona walked right passed Callie, not once looking at her. And that broke Callie's heart. Callie felt the tears fall down her face.

"Cal, come on…let's go talk in private."

Once they made their way into the on call room Callie began to sob uncontrollably, finally letting what she had been holding in out. Mark rubbed her back trying to ease her pain.

"Mark, I've screwed up and I don't know what to do," Callie finally was able to spit out.

"Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes. Do you love her?"

"Who Erica?" Callie asked.

"No, Arizona. Do you love her?"

"No," Callie said trying to convince herself.

"Callie, I see the way you look at her and I know how she makes you feel."

"You're right Mark…I do love Arizona," Callie breathed out, almost like a weight had been lifted off of her. "I think I have for a while, but was too afraid to admit it."

"Go tell her Torres!" Mark said excitedly.

"I can't! I'm engaged and Erica doesn't deserve this…"

"But you deserve to be happy and if Arizona is that happiness than you have to tell her and dump Hahn."

Callie hesitated for a moment trying to think of the right thing to do. Only in this case there was no right thing. Someone was bound to get hurt.

"I've got to go find Arizona," Callie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Go get her tiger," Mark said as he chuckled to himself.

As Callie made her way to peds so many thoughts were running through her head. _How should I tell her? Should I tell her we need to talk later or pull her into an on call room? I just want to kiss her and tell her I'm sorry. I just want a life with her. I wish it hadn't taken me this long to be true to myself._

Callie made it to peds and spotted the woman who had stolen her heart. As she made her way over to Arizona, Callie tried not to let her nerves get the best of her. She needed to do this.

However, Teddy abruptly stopped her.

"Callie, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to Arizona right now."

"I just have something to tell her."

"Look, after the party she cried for hours…she had to call in sick for the past two days because she couldn't even get herself out of bed. If you care about her at all, you will leave her alone."

Arizona looked up to see the love of her life looking desperate to talk to her. She knew Teddy was trying to be a good friend and was trying to protect her. Arizona knew that she had shed too many tears to cry anymore. She needed to talk to Callie and say what was on her mind.

"Teddy it's okay…I need to say something to Callie." Teddy hesitated, but reluctantly got out of the way.

"Arizona, I just wanted to say…"

But before Callie could say anything Arizona cut her off.

"No Callie! You don't get to say anything. I poured my heart out to you and you did nothing. Instead you acted like a coward and ran back to your controlling FIANCE, who doesn't appreciate you. So if that's the kind of life you want than fine. You made your choice Calliope and there is no going back."

With that Arizona turned around and stormed out.

Callie was left in a state of shock…her heart was telling her to run after Arizona, but her mind wasn't following her heart. Instead she stood still, feeling her heart slowly break. _I guess I deserve this_, Callie thought as her tears returned.


	9. Chapter 9

I think you guys will like this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona POV<strong>

It had been two weeks since Arizona had spoken to Callie. She felt bad about yelling at her, but she was so angry. She just didn't understand why Callie wouldn't go with her. _Screw Erica!_ Arizona thought. _And screw Callie too!_ Only she didn't mean that about Callie. As much as she hurt her, Arizona couldn't bring herself to hate her. She would always love Calliope. And probably professing her love to her best friend at her engagement party wasn't her best idea.

They had done a good job of avoiding one another. I mean there usually weren't a lot of cases where they needed to work together. Not seeing Callie made things a little easier for Arizona, but it was still hard everyday. Arizona threw herself in her work, so her mind wouldn't wander. She was lucky that today she had Kerev on her service. He usually didn't get into people's personal business, which she appreciated more than anything now. It seemed like everyone else had something to say about it or wanted to talk about it and Arizona was done.

Teddy had been a great friend throughout this whole thing, but she felt bad monopolizing the conversations they had. Plus Teddy kept asking Arizona how she was doing in that way when people take pity on you, which Arizona couldn't stand. She knew Teddy was just doing her job as a best friend, which Arizona appreciated. And Mark tried to help, but he just came off as being the man whore he is. _What did he say to me a couple of weeks ago? Oh, if he weren't with Lexie he would have been more than happy to satisfy me and help get my mind off of things. _Arizona couldn't help, but laugh to herself. At least Mark could make her smile.

"Is something funny Dr. Robbins?" Kerev asked.

"What? Oh no, I was just thinking about something Mark said."

"Look, Dr. Robbins, can I be frank about something?"

"Sure Kerev, what's up?"

"I know you love Torres and I know some shit went down at the engagement party. But you can't give up on her. You guys are supposed to be together."

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Well I guess I was wrong about him...plus when did he become such a sap?_

"Are you feeling okay Kerev?"

"I know I'm not usually like this, but I care about you, not in that way, and I want you to be happy and its obvious Torres makes you happy. So you have to keep trying."

"Alex, I told her I loved her, but she turned me down. I asked her to come with me and leave Erica, but she didn't."

"She's probably just in shock…just give her some time and…"

Arizona cut him off. "Listen, I appreciate this, I really do, but it's over. She made her choice and now I've made mine."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want this to get out. I'm leaving Seattle Grace and going to Duke," Arizona said guiltily.

"What? When did you apply to be transferred?"

"Three weeks ago. I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it, but after everything that happened with Callie I decided it was the best thing for me to do. I just need to move on."

"So when is your last day?"

"Today…my flight leaves tonight."

**Callie POV**

"Hey Torres."

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much." By the tone in his voice, Callie could tell he wanted to talk about something.

"What is it Mark?"

"Well…I was just wondering if you were going to try and talk to Blondie again?"

"I don't think so…Arizona was pretty clear she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Callie, that was two weeks ago and she was upset," Mark said trying to reason with her.

"I know, but I'm hurting and I just don't think I can put myself out there. I think I hurt Arizona too much for her to even give me a chance," Callie said trying not to break.

"So that's it? You're giving up?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"What the hell has gotten into you? This is not the badass Callie Torres that I know," Mark said trying not to show his frustration.

"Listen Mark, you have been a great friend, but I just want to leave this alone."

"Fine, but you're making a huge mistake. I hope you realize that," he said with a hint of anger and disappointment.

"Okay, well I'm heading home, but I'll see you later."

As Callie walked to her apartment she kept thinking about what Mark said…"_What the hell has gotten into you? This is not the badass Callie Torres that I know."_

Even before everything happened with Arizona, Callie had been losing her spark. And to be honest the only one who really brought that out in her was Arizona. It should have been Erica, but it wasn't. In fact Erica kind of brought Callie down.

When Callie opened the door to her apartment it was dimly lit with candlesticks on the table and the smell of a wonderful meal in the oven.

"Hey Callie! Welcome home!" Erica said as she gave Callie a kiss. Callie couldn't help, but think that she wished she were coming home to Arizona.

"Hey…what's all this for?"

"It's to celebrate," Erica said excitingly as she brought Callie to the table and handed her a glass of champagne.

"I was offered a job as the head of cardio for Mass Gen and I accepted it! We're moving to Boston!"

"We're what?" Callie yelled. She had had enough. Erica didn't get to sit there and make all of her decisions for her.

"We're moving to Boston so I can be head of Cardio at one of the best hospitals in the world," she said defensively.

"I have friends here Erica and a job that I love." _And Arizona_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah but you can make new friends and I'm sure we can get you a job there too."

"You don't get it, do you?" Callie questioned her.

"I don't get what Cal?"

"You don't get ME! If you knew me at all you would know that I wouldn't be excited about this. Let alone the fact that you didn't even talk to me about it before making the decision. We are getting married! We are supposed to make these types of decisions together!"

"Callie, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. This is a great opportunity."

"I get that Erica, I do. But the fact that you didn't think it would be that big of a deal is a huge problem. And looking back you pull this shit all the time. You make all of the decisions. How could I be so stupid? Erica I'm sorry, but we're through."

Callie took off the engagement ring and set it on the table.

"Where are you going?" Erica yelled as Callie walked towards the door.

"I'm going to fight for my happiness!" And with that Callie walked out the door with the hopes of finding her happiness…Arizona.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all like this chapter. I may not be able to get the next one done until next week, but I will try to make it sooner. Again thank you for the reviews...they are very encouraging :) Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>As Callie left the apartment she knew exactly what she needed to do and who she needed to be with. Arizona was the love of her life and she couldn't go another second not being with her. Callie knew that she had made a huge mistake by not being honest with her feelings. When she first met Arizona she remembered how beautiful she was, especially those eyes of hers. And Arizona's bubbly personality was infectious…you couldn't help, but be in a good mood around her.<p>

But when they had met Callie was with Erica and being with her and any woman was new. So she decided that friends would be best, which they quickly became. People would look at them and she knew they were jealous of the tight bond the two women shared. They just got each other. Callie now knew that that feeling she had for Arizona wasn't just that for a friend, but for the woman she loved. She was upset at herself for not being true and for letting herself get lost. She became the woman she hated…those that stayed comfortable, but not fulfilled just so the boat wouldn't be rocked. Callie was a risk taker and she was bold. She was not one to shy away from a little controversy. However, she had fallen into the rabbit hole, like so many women do. _Not anymore…I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago_, Callie thought to herself. As she thought more about Arizona and the desire to kiss her, hold her, make love to her, Callie's legs went from a fast walk to a jog. She hoped that Arizona was still at the hospital.

As Callie made it to the hospital she almost couldn't contain her giddiness. She had a huge grin on her face as she made her way to the peds floor. Callie was excited about what this meant for her and for them. Not many people can say that they fell in love with their best friend and that the feelings were reciprocated. It was as if once Callie finally was true to herself about her feelings for Arizona and finally getting rid of Erica, she could see her future so clearly. Before when she thought about her future Callie couldn't quite see Erica fitting in that. Now though she could clearly see Arizona in her future with kids and then grandkids and taking amazing trips and just always being there for one another.

When Callie got off the elevator the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. _I don't think I've ever been this nervous or excited about something. _She looked around, but didn't see Arizona anywhere. _Maybe she went home,_ she thought. As she was about to leave she spotted Alex going over a chart.

"Hey Alex, is Arizona here or did she head home?"

Alex looked at her like she was speaking Spanish to him.

"Did Arizona go home?" Callie asked again.

"Um…she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked starting to get concerned.

"Torres, today was her last day. She's leaving to go work at Duke Hospital and her flight leaves tonight.'

"What? This is not happening!" Callie yelled in a state of panic and shock.

"Oh, it's happening."

"Shit! What airline is she on?"

"Torres, maybe you should just leave her alone. She told me how you turned her down. I mean, that's why she's leaving. She can't be around you and not fall apart. She loves you!"

"I know Alex! That's why I broke up with Erica. I came here to tell Arizona that I love her too."

Alex didn't need to hear anymore. "She's flying Delta. Go get her!"

Callie kissed Alex's cheek, putting a smile on his face.

She sprinted towards the stairs, determined to make it to Arizona in time. As she was running towards the exit she ran into Mark and Teddy.

"Torres, slow down! What's going on?" Mark yelled.

"Arizona's leaving tonight to move to North Carolina. I'm going to fight for her Mark. I can't let her leave without telling her how I feel."

Mark and Teddy looked at each other and smiled.

"My car's out front Cal…I'll drive you."

As Callie and Mark made their way to his car, Teddy caught up with them.

"Hey, you're not going without me!"

As the three climbed into the car, Mark looked at Callie with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm glad badass Torres is back!"

"Me too!"

As they peeled out of the parking lot Callie hoped she wouldn't be too late. She had let Arizona go once before and she'd be damned if she let her go again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I was MIA for a couple of weeks. Things got busy with the holidays and family. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Arizona's phone is turned off," Callie sighed praying that Arizona wasn't on that flight yet.<p>

"Its gonna be fine Torres. We're almost there."

"Yeah, it's gonna work out Callie. Plus her flight doesn't leave for another forty minutes," Teddy said trying to reassure Callie.

"I know, but I have to buy a plane ticket, since that's the only way I can get through security, and I have to find her gate. I'm going to be cutting it close," she said nervously.

When they pulled up to the airport, Callie was out of the car in seconds.

"Good luck!" Mark yelled to her.

As Callie ran into the airport she found the nearest ticket counter…luckily there wasn't a long line. When she finally made her way up, she was nervous and panicked.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you today?"

"I need the cheapest plane ticket you have. I don't care where it's going, just get me the ticket."

The woman behind the counter was taking her sweet time and was chit chatting with her co-worker next to her. Callie was starting to get extremely annoyed. What seemed to be like hours went by and Callie finally had it.

"Look, I don't have time for this. This is not break time for you and your friend. I need this ticket now!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry, just please calm down."  
>"No, don't tell me to calm down! The love of my life is about to get on a plane to move across the country and I have to stop her. So no, I will not calm down."<p>

"I'm sorry…I will make this fast, I promise," the woman said with a smile.

"Okay, the cheapest ticket is to Atlanta. I'll need your driver's license and credit card."

"Okay Ms. Torres, you are all set. Good luck!"

Callie raced towards security, hoping that the lines weren't too bad. When she got there she saw they weren't, which made her hopeful she would get to Arizona in time. After getting through security Callie began sprinting to Arizona's gate. She hadn't run this fast since high school.

As she neared the gate she spotted Arizona in line getting ready to board. How could she ever miss her? They could be in a room with a million people and Callie would be able to find her.

"Arizona wait!" Callie yelled.

Arizona could have sworn she heard her name, but thought she was dreaming.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled again, realizing she wasn't heard the first time.

Arizona knew now that she wasn't dreaming. She turned around to see her best friend standing in front of her, with a huge grin on her face.

"Calliope? What are you doing here?" she asked stepping out of line.

"I found out you were leaving and I had to come talk to you," she let out breathlessly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought it was for the best an-"

And before Arizona could finish her sentence, Callie's soft lips were against hers, kissing her full of passion and love. Arizona didn't want to break away, but she had to.

"Callie…"

"Arizona, I love you! I love you! I'm sorry for not coming to my senses sooner. I was just afraid of what it would mean for us, but you are my best friend and the thought of being in love with my best friend is amazing. When we first met I remember thinking how beautiful you were and the feeling I got when you shook my hand. But I was with Erica, so I tried to ignore it. As time went on I found you invading my thoughts more and more. You get me Arizona and when I'm with you I feel alive. You bring out the best in me. When I think about my future I could never really see any of my partners in it, but with you…I see you so clearly in my future. I broke up with Erica and I should have done it after the first time I laid eyes on you. We are meant to be together, you and I. So please, don't leave. I love you!"

Both women had tears in their eyes. One stray tear fell down Arizona's cheek and Callie wiped it away. Before Callie's hand could leave her face, Arizona grabbed her hand and held it there, loving the way it felt on her skin. She gave Callie a hug, embracing the closeness she felt and the twitter it gave her heart. Callie let out a huge sigh, reveling in how good Arizona felt and smelled. Arizona leaned to Callie's ear and whispered.

"I'm so sorry Calliope."

In that second Arizona dropped her embrace, turned around, and got on the plane. Callie just stood there in shock. Was Arizona still leaving? _This can't be happening!_ Silent tears began to fall down Callie's cheek as Arizona boarded the plane, walking out of her life.

Arizona didn't dare look back, knowing she couldn't stand to see Callie. As Arizona boarded the plane, tears flowing from her eyes, she told herself that she made the right decision, that this was for the best. Sitting there waiting for others to board the plane, Arizona thought back to what Callie said. _She told me she loved me. She ended it with Erica to be with me. She sees me in her future. _At that moment Arizona looked over the aisle to a couple in their seventies, holding hands, acting like they were teenagers in love. _That will be Callie and I in forty years. Wait! What the hell am I doing?_

Arizona got up, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I just need to get through."

Arizona finally made it to the front when a flight attendant stopped her.

"Ma'am, where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get off the plane, I'm sorry."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can!" Arizona said getting angry. "Look, I don't want to get back on the plane, so you can leave without me. Please, I have to get off." Arizona pushed her way through and began sprinting through the airport. _She couldn't have gotten that far._

And then she spotted the raven-haired beauty, walking slowly with her head hung low.

"Calliope!" Arizona yelled, running towards her.

Callie turned around to be met by the blue eyes in her dreams. Arizona crashed her lips to Callie's and the two shared an intimate kiss that was like fireworks. When they reluctantly pulled away from one another, both were sporting huge grins.

"I'm sorry I got on the plane…I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were hurt and were protecting yourself. But I'm glad you came to your senses."

"I love you Calliope! I can never stop loving you."

"I can never stop loving you either. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay…all that matters is right now," Arizona said softly kissing Callie's lips.

"God, it feels so go to do that."

"So does this mean you're staying?" Callie asked almost nervous for the answer.

"Yes! I am staying." Callie couldn't help, but give Arizona a huge hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Come on! Mark and Teddy are outside waiting." Grabbing her hand, the two walked together, feeling the electricity they were receiving from each other.

"Oh so they were in on stopping me from leaving too."

"Yeah, they want us to be together."

"Well we are a pretty hot couple. I mean if that's what you want," Arizona said unsure.

"Arizona? I just professed my love for you…of course I want to be a couple."

As the two stepped outside hand in hand, both smiling like love struck teenagers, staring into each other's eyes, they failed to notice that Mark and Teddy were running up to them with big grins of their own. Teddy practically tackled Arizona.

"Teddy! I just saw you like three hours ago."

"I know, I know…I'm just so happy!"

"Blondie! I'm glad you're deciding to stay around. Things wouldn't be the same without you here."

"Thanks Mark! Hopefully the chief will give me my job back."

"Oh he will," Callie said reassuring.

"Hey, why don't we go to Joe's to celebrate?" Mark asked.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other, uncertain of what they wanted to do. They wanted some alone time to talk and other things, but they also felt they owed to their friends for putting up with their crap for the past few months.

"Just a couple of drinks, but then Arizona and I need to do some talking."

"Right Torres…'talking'," Mark said with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: What did you all think? They finally got together! I'm undecided if I want to do an epilogue and end the story or to create some drama for the two. Let me know what you all think :)


End file.
